mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Derpy
Derpy oder auch Derpy Hooves, ist ein Pegasus-Hintergrundpony aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1. Ihr Name stammt aus der Fanszene und wurde übernommen. Nähere Informationen zum Namen weiter unten. Persönliches Derpy ist eigentlich ganz nett, aber auch ein schusseliger Tollpatsch wie er im Buche steht. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Pinkie-Weisheiten arbeitet Derpy für die Umzugsfirma, die Teile ihrer Ladung über Twilight verliert, woran Derpy und Sunshower Raindrops wohl nicht ganz unschuldig sind. Staffel 2 In Twilight flippt aus verfällt sie dem Zauber, den Twilight auf ihre Smarty Pants Puppe gelegt hat und ringt mit er Bürgermeisterin darum. In Lunas Verwandlung trägt Derpy ein Kostüm aus Papiertüten. Beim Apfeltauchen sitzt sie plötzlich im Bottich und zieht aus Versehen den Stöpsel raus. In Großes Theater! Winkt sie dem Publikum zu ehe Cherry Fizzy sie wieder hinter den Vorhang zieht. In Das letzte Rodeo dekoriert Rainbow Dash gerade das beschädigte Rathaus als ein Blitz, den Derpy auslöste, sie knapp am Schweif streift. Als Rainbow Derpy zur Vorsicht mahnt und auf den Schaden am Rathaus hinweist kann sich Derpy gar nicht erklären wie das passiert ist und wird selber elektrisiert. Beim Bewundern von Rainbows Arbeit stößt Derpy versehentlich einen losen Balken um. Beim Versuch ihn abzufangen haut der Rainbow mit ins Untergeschoss. Als sie sich vergewissern will ob Rainbow A: Okay ist und B: Hilfe will, soll sich Derpy setzen und einfach nichts tun. Als sie es tut gibt der Boden nach und sie reist Rainbow mit in den Keller. Wofür sie sich entschuldigt. Zuletzt in der Folge jubelt Derpy Applejack zu und fällt zurück ins Loch. Staffel 4 In Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft wird Derpy als Ersatz für die (angeblich) verletzte Rainbow Dash geholt, kommt aber nicht an deren Leistung ran. Als sich Ponyville für die Equestria-Spiele qualifiziert hat kommt sie mit aufs Teamfoto. In Pinkies Stolz schlägt Derpy beim Schokobrunnen zu. In Das einfache Leben beschriebt Trenderhoof sein Steckenpferd, das er Dinge interessant macht und zieht Derpy als Beispiel für Unbeachtetes ran. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) reist Derpy mit dem Ponyville Team ins Kristall-Königreich. Aber ward nach der Eröffnung nicht mehr gesehen. Rainbow Rocks gegenstück in Rainbow Rocks.]] In Rainbow Rocks haben die menschlichen Bon Bon und Lyra alle Hände voll zu verhindern das sich Derpy beim, von den Dazzlings angezettelten Bandwettbewerb mit Bulk Biceps prügelt. In Life is a Runway wird die menschliche Derpy von Rarity erst aufgestylt und läuft dann über den Catwalk. Staffel 5 In Lebensentscheidungen kommt Cranky in Derpys Laden um sich über die verpfuschten super günstigen Einladungen zu seiner Hochzeit zu beschweren. Statt dem morgigen steht das heutige Datum drauf. Derpy versucht ihn mit Muffins zu beschwichtigen. Kurz darauf erzählt Derpy alles ihrem Freund Dr. Hooves. Um Cranky überhaupt den Sonderpreis machen zu können musst sie jemand Unerfahrene an die Druckerpresse stellen, Featherweight, wo druch der Fehler passierte. Als sie sich Wünscht in die Vergangenheit reisen zu könne um den Fehler zu korrigieren hat der Doc eine Idee und bringt Derpy in sein Labor. Da erzählt er ihr das er an einer neuen Methode arbeitet in die Zukunft reisen zu können doch dafür braucht er anscheinend eine Zauberspruch was ihm Sonderbar vorkommt. Während er Derpy vorschwärmt wie man Mit Wissenschaft Erklärungen findet die die Magie nie lieferte, fallen ihr hübsche Dinger in einem Behälter auf die Doc sein Flammenloses-Feuerwerk nennt, er hat aber keinen Schimmer wie man es zündet. Da verliert er den Faden und weiß nicht mehr worum es ging. Als Derpy ihn an die Hochzeit erinnert fällt ihm ein das er noch seinen Anzug ändern lassen muss und stürmt davon. Wie Derpy durch Ponyville zieht und sich fragt wie sie die Scharte mit den Einladungen aus wetzen kann entdeckt sie Matilda bei der sie sich noch mal Entschuldigt und fragt wie sie helfen kann. Es werden noch Blumen gebraucht. Doch Lily muss Derpy sagen das die noch nicht eingetroffen sind. Da hat Derpy eine Idee, da die Knallfrösche von Docs Feuerwerk wie Blumen aussehen nimmt sie eben die. Als sie Doc bescheid sagt versucht er sie zu warnen das die Dinger jederzeit hochgehen können und vermasselt einen Entscheidungswurf beim Bowlingturnier woran er teilnahm um eine Anzugsänderung zu gewinnen. Derpy ist gerade fertig mit den Arrangements als Doc mit einem bunten Schal auftaucht, mit dem er sich etwas schäbig vorkommt, doch Derpy versichert ihm gut auszusehen. Kurz bevor die Mane 6 die Hochzeit erreichen macht Derpy die Tür zu wobei der Riegel zu fällt und versichert der Bürgermeisterin das alle da sind. Die Mane 6 sehen vom Fenster zu. Beim großen Kuss geht das Feuerwerk los und macht das Ereignis unvergesslich. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? hat Prinzessin Luna alle Träume Ponyvilles verbunden um den Tantabus, einen Alptraummacher aufzuspüren. In der Traumzone trifft die Bürgermeisterin auf eine Haus große Derpy. Jetzt verwandelt der Tantabus den Traum in einen Alptraum. Als Applejack allen klar macht dass das ein Traum ist und darin man alles sein kann, schnappt sich Sir Spike Derpy als Ross und sie ziehen gegen den Tantabus zu Felde. Schließlich gelingt es den Tantabus unschädlich zu machen. Friendship Games In Friendship Games tröstet die Menschen Derpy Flash Sentry den Sci-Twi hat stehen lassen und nimmt bei den Freundschaftsspielen am Akademsichen Zehnkampf teil. Bei dem ihr in Chemie ein Reagenzglas um die Ohren fliegt. Staffel 6 In Keine zweite Chance hat sich Starlight mit Trixie angefreundet. Das Aber missfällt Twilight, die Trixie noch nicht richtig traut und schlägt ihrer Schülerin Derpy vor, die gegen ein Schild fliegt. Doch ist Starlight nicht ganz überzeugt. Später ist Derpy zu Gast bei einem Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia. In Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight ist Derpy etwas vom Baumschmuck zu Bruch gegangen. Kurzerhand springt sie selber ein. In Das Applewood Derby erinnert sich Rarity wie sie mal als Fohlen am Applewood Derby teilnahm und sich schon sicher war den Preis für den kreativsten Wagen zu bekommen. Den hat dann Derpy eingeheimst, das Einhorn wurde zweite. Beim aktuellen Derby ist Derpy diesmal Helfer eines anderen Pegasie. doch kommt es zu einer Massenkarambolage. Zum Glück passiert niemanden etwas. Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Rarity, die das Desaster verschuldet haben schlagen vor das Rennen zu wiederholen. Cheerilee, die Rennleiterin findet das eine gute Idee aber diesmal sollten die Älteren aussetzten. In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1 kracht Derpy in ihrer Funktion als Postbotin in Twilights Schloss weil sie einen Brief für Starlight hat. Eine Einladung zum Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihrer alten Heimat. Legend of Everfree In Legend of Everfree fährt die Menschen Derpy mit nach Camp Everfree. Wo sie auf dem See eine Segelturn mit Sandalwood unternimmt. Als die beiden in einer Flaute stecken bekommt ihr Boot plötzlich einen Stoß der so Stark ist das sie in den neuen Pier Krachen. Später ist Derpy wieder am Segel ud fällt aus dem Boot. Doch kann sie Rarity, inzwischen magisch verstärkt, mit einem Diamantenkrafdfeld auffangen. Als dann Gloriosa Daisy, besessen von Equestria-Magie das Camp vor dem Aus retten will in dem sie es mit Ranken überwuchert wird Derpy mit Anderen in der Kantine eingeschlossen. Doch können die Human 7 die Lage retten und Gloriosa die Magie entreißen so das alles wieder Normal wird. Später hilft Derpy bei den Vorbereitungen für den Ball zur Rettung von Camp Everfree und feiert mit. Staffel 7 In Granit, Stein und Freundschaft beginnen Starlight und Maud Pie sich anzufreunden. Um die Sache zu beschleunigen, näherte sich Pinkie Pie unter dem Vorwand einer Pizzalieferung an Derpy. Die Gerade des Weges kommt. In Spike im Verantwortungsstress versucht Ember sich mit Derpy anzufreunden und schmiert dazu ihren Muffin an eine Wand. Ember denkt das Ponys die Wände mit den Lieblingsessen ihrer Freunde zieren. Sie war vorher in Twilights Schloss essen und das besteht nun mal aus Diamanten, die für Drachen Leckerlis sind. Derpy tritt darauf den geordneten Rückzug an. Kinofilm In My Little Pony: Der Film ist Derpy wie viele andere Ponys zum großen Freundschaftsfestival nach Canterlot gereist. Doch Just an diesem Tag entsendet der Sturm König seine Truppen unter der Führung von Tempest Shadow um die Prinzessinnen Gefangen zu nehmen. Tempest gelingt es eine nach der anderen versteinern. Doch in letzter Sekunde kann Rainbow Dash ihre Freundin Twilight retten und im Durcheinander wird Derpy getroffen. Da man aber sie kurz für Twilight hält können die Freunde verschwinden. Nach einigem Hin und her schaffen es die Mane 6 den Sturm König zu besiegen und alles in Ordnung zubringen. Staffel 8 In Schluss mit Schluss machen will Big McIntosh zum Herz- und Huf-Tag einen Kuchen an sein Herzblatt Sugar Belle schicken. Auf dem Postamt hat Derpy Dienst am Schalter und nimmt das Paket an. Als sie es in den weiteren Postweg gibt, verwischt ihr versehentlich und unbemerkt die erste Hälfte der Anschrift. Dem wird aber keinen große Beachtung geschenkt und das Paket wird raus geschickt. Etwas später kommt es wieder auf Sweet Apple Acres an und fällt dem Schönheitsfleckenklub in die Hufe. Da das einzige noch leserliche „Belle“ ist, denken sie es wäre für Sweetie Belle. Trotzdem können Big Mac und Sugar Belle noch einen schönen Abend verbringen. In Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 ist Derpy in ihrem Job als Postbote auf dem Weg zur Schule der Freundschaft. Mitten im Flug kontrolliert sie noch mal die Adresse auf den Briefen und kracht gegen das Schulwappen. Zum Glück kann Cozy Glow die Briefe auffangen und Derpy ihre Runde fortsetzen. Comics In Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis müssen die Mane 6 miterleben wie die Wechselponys Derpy, mit Muffins, in eine Falle gelockt haben, in einen Kokon eingeschlossen und eines der Wechselponys gerade dabei ist ihre Gestalt anzunehmen. Später kann Derpy mit allen anderen Einwohnern gerettet werden. In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes hilft Derpy mit Ponyville gegen die Alptraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren kommt Big McIntosh an dem Kokon vorbei, in dem sich Derpy inzwischen häuslich eingerichtet hat. In Reflektionen reisen die Mane 6 in ein alternativ Equestria und erfahren nebenbei das die dortige Derpy der Inbegriff von Intelligenz ist. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs hilft Derpy das Kristall-Königreich von den Umbrum zu befreien. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag wurde Derpy von Rainbow Dashs schlechter Lauen angesteckt und ist Sauer das sie nur Capcakes statt ihrer geliebten Muffins bekommt. Was von dem Grummel den sie sich eingefangen hat noch angeheizt wird. Aber schließlich kriegt sie doch noch Muffins und ihre Stimmung hellt auf. Mikro-Serie In Mikro-Serie Band 3 hilft Rarity Wheat Grass und Flax Seed ihre Farm zu retten, doch die Einziege, die am Verkaufsstand vorbei kommt, ist Postbote Derpy. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Dr. Hooves Derpy und der Doc sind gute Freunde. Design Derpys Charaktermodell ist identisch mit dem von Raindrops und Cloud Kicker. Variationen In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville existieren drei Charaktere, die, abgesehen von der Mähnenfarbe, große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aufweisen. Ein weiteres Pony, das Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hat, ist in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten zu sehen. Die zuletzt genannte Variation taucht direkt neben Derpy auf und besitzt eine orange Mähne. Die drei erstgenannten erscheinen während des Liedes und haben eine rote, blassblaue und hellviolette Mähne. Hintergrundponys erscheinen während einer Episode oft mit in verschiedenen farblichen Variationen, insbesondere während Gruppenaufnahmen. Entdeckung Aufmerksame Zuschauer beobachteten in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 ein Pegasuspony mit verdrehten Augen in der Menge der Willkommensparty, die Pinkie Pie in dieser Folge für Twilight Sparkle veranstaltet. Nachdem ein Bild dieser Szene im /co/-Bereich des Internetportals 4chan auftauchte, begannen die Nutzer des Portals über die Beschaffenheit des Ponys zu diskutieren. Der Name Derpy leitet sich von der Bezeichnung derp aus dem Englischen ab. Diese Bezeichnung wird oft mit Personen assoziiert, die sich wenig intelligent benehmen, bedeutet aber in Wahrheit nicht mehr als ungeschickt oder tollpatschig. Entwicklung Verdrehte Augen Das graue Pegasusponys mit den sieben Blasen als Schönheitsfleck ist eines von verschiedenen Hintergrundponys, die von den Animatoren für die Partyszene gewählt wurden. Ursprünglich sollte Derpys Gesicht in dieser Szene verdeckt sein, aber eine spätere Szenenänderung ließ es sichtbar werden. Jayson Thiessen, der Regisseur der Serie, sagte, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und amüsant gefunden habe. Da Hasbro die Folge in der vorgelegten Fassung bereits akzeptiert hatte, gab er keine Anweisungen, ihren Blick zu verändern. In einer Fragerunde erzählte er außerdem, dass er so erfreut über die Reaktion auf ihre Auftritt gewesen sei, dass er veranlasst habe, ihre Augen in allen Episoden zu verdrehen, die Hasbro zur Kontrolle noch nicht vorgelegt wurden. Diese Anweisung grifft seit Pinkie-Weisheiten. Laut Aussage von Lauren Faust war Derpys Augenstellung vermutlich nur der Scherz eines Animators gewesen. Name In Fan-Kreise bürgerte sich im Bezug auf ihre verdrehten Augen schnell der Name Derpy ein, auch im Umlauf waren Muffins und Ditzy Doo. Schliesslich hat Lauren Faust den von Fans erdachten Namen Derpy übernommen. Noch bevor der Name durch das eigentlich Produktionsteam Verwendung fand, erklärte Faust bezüglich einer bis dahin nicht veröffentlichten Episode, Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville, dass ein als "featherbrained", in der deutschen Version "Spatzenhirn", bezeichnetes Pegasuspony namens Ditzy Doo erwähnt wird, das nicht gezeigt wird, und dass das Produktionsteam, sofern Ditzy einen Auftritt haben sollte, ihr Derpys Aussehen geben könnte. In einem späteren Beitrag sagte Lauren Faust, dass man den Namen Derpy Hooves nun statt Ditzy Doo übernommen habe. ]] Obwohl Hintergrundponys für gewöhnlich keine Namen tragen, sagte ein Animator eines philippinischen Studios, das mit der Arbeit an der Serie betraut ist, dass Derpy vom Team "Stoneface, Bubbles, Bubblehead" und "Ditzy" genannt wurde. Jason Thiessen enthüllte später, dass das kanadische Produktionsteam den Namen Derpy übernommen habe. Im Castle Creator auf Hasbros Webseite ist Derpy mit ihrem Papiertütenkostüm, das aus der Folge Lunas Verwandlung bekannt ist, vertreten. Die entsprechende Bilddatei enthält dabei den Namen "Derpy". Ein Update im Dezember 2011 enthüllte eine weitere Version von Derpy im "Castle Creator". Dieses Mal mit Rentiermütze und roter Nase. Die entsprechende Date trug dabei den Namen "DH_definitely_canon". Am Premierentag der Folge Großes Theater! veröffentlichte der Sender "The Hub" eine Meldung auf seiner Facebook-Seite, die Fans dazu aufrief, Derpy in der Folge zu entdecken. Die Autorin der Folge Das letzte Rodeo enthüllte, dass Derpy, die in dieser Folge eine kleine Sprechrolle besitzt, im Originalskript "Ditzy Doo" genannt wurde, und dass sie darum gebeten wurde, den Namen für die Fans zu ändern. Schliesslich war es dann so weit und Rainbow Dash sprach Derpy mit ihrem Namen an. Allerdings rief die Szene in Das letzte Rodeo Zuschauerbeschwerden hervor, so dass sie noch mal geändert wurde, damit Rainbow Dash ihren Namen nicht mehr erwähnt und Derpy eine andere Stimme besitzt. Verwendung In der ersten Staffel war Derpy noch ein Hintergrundpony wie jedes andere. Mit ihrer wachsenden Beliebtheit bei den Fans entschied man sich sie ab der zweiten Staffel als Osterei einzusetzen. Soll heißen Die Fans konnten sie in jeder Folge suchen und wurden an den unmöglichsten Orten fündig. Beispielsweise in Ein ganz besonderer Freund taumelt Derpy in einer Schneekugel herum. Auktion Lauren Faust beteiligte sich 2011 mit einigen ihrer Skizzen an einer Auktion, deren Einnahmen den Opfern des Tsunamis im Jahr 2011 in Japan zugute kommen sollten. Zusätzlich zu den Skizzen, die sie bereits im Jahr 2008 angefertigt hatte, erstellte sie eine neue Skizze von Derpy für diesen Anlass, die für 2.151 USD verkauft wurde. Der Charakter wurde vom Verkäufer dabei explizit als Derpy Hooves bezeichnet. Lauren Faust fiel die sogenannte Online-Aktion Save Derpy auf, welche auf Facebook, Youtube und weiteren Webseiten stattfand. Der Sinn dieser Aktion sollte den von den Fans gegebenen tollpatschigen Charakter Derpys beschützten. Das Produktionsteam stellte Derpy in der Folge Das letzte Rodeo als ein eher geistig eingeschränktes Pony dar. Die Argumentation der Online-Aktion Save Derpy bestand darauf, dass Derpy durch ihre mangelnde Intelligenz beleidigt, schikaniert und bedroht werden würde, was aber nicht dem Sinnbild der Freundlichkeit der Sendung entspräche. Merchandise Erste offizielle Kleidungsartikel, die eine Abbildung von Derpy Hooves beinhalteten, wurden im August 2011 zum ersten Mal durch den Internethändler WeLoveFine angeboten. WeLoveFine bietet allerdings auch Produkte mit anderen Charakteren an, die von Fans benannt wurden. Weitere Artikel mit Derpy wurden später von WeLoveFine und HotTopic veröffentlicht. Derpy ist außerdem auf dem Promotionsposter abgebildet, das Hasbro für die Comic Con 2011 drucken ließ. Galerie Trivia *Im Laufe der Zeit hat sich Derpy zum Star unter den Hintergrundponys entwickelt und sich eine großen Fangemeinde aufgebaut. *Dank ihrer verdrehten Augen ist sie eins der beliebtesten Hintergrundponys. *Die Verwendung Derpys als versteckten Charakter erinnert an Walter aus Wo ist Walter? *Das Einhornfohlen Dinky Doo wird von vielen Fans als Derpys Tochter angesehen. *Im Fandom werden sie und Doctor Whooves oft als Paar dargestellt. * Es existiert ein vom Fandom erstelltes Video auf Youtube das auf die ''Save Derpy ''Aktion anspielt. In dem Video gibt sie eine Stellungnahme ab. Verweise < p> ; "> ; "> ; "> Navboxen Kategorie:Hintergrundponys Kategorie:Derpy Hooves en:Derpy es:Derpy no:Derpy pl:Derpy ru:Дерпи Хувз sv:Derpy